prettylittleliarsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Miranda Collins
Miranda Collins taucht das erste mal in der Mitte der vierten Staffel auf. Sie steigt in einen Bus nach Ravenswood, in dem sich auch Caleb Rivers befindet. Sie fährt nach Ravenswood weil sie ihren leiblichen Onkel finden will. Miranda hat ein ähnliches Schicksal wie Caleb, welches im Spin-Off zur Serie - "Ravenswood" - behandelt wird. Früheres Leben Mirandas Eltern starben bei einem Unfall und sie wurde von Pflegefamilien aufgezogen. Staffel Vier Sie trat nur in einer Folge von Pretty Little Liars auf. Sie sitzt in demselben Bus wie Caleb auf dem Weg nach Ravenswood. Als Caleb, nachdem er eingeschlafen war, wieder aufwacht, sitzt sie plötzlich neben ihm und fragt ihn, ob er etwas zu essen habe, weil sie vor Hunger sterben würde. Auf die Frage, wieso sie sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte, obwohl der Rest des Busses, bis auf einen Mann und Caleb leer waren, antwortet sie, dass sie den Mann, der in der hinteren Reihe sitzt, wo auch sie vorher war, zu gruselig fände und sie nachdem sie den Busfahrer nach etwas zu essen gefragt hatte, ihn fragen wollte. Sie erzählt Caleb auch noch, dass sie auf der Suche nach ihrem Onkel sei, weil ihre Eltern ums Leben gekommen sind. Daraufhin erzählt er ihr, dass auch er ein Pflegekind war und die beiden reden kurz über die Schrecklichkeit von Pflegeeltern. Weil der Mann in der hinteren Reihe eingeschlafen war, beschließt Miranda ihm die Tüte Chips zu klauen, die auf seinem Schoß liegt. Dabei wacht dieser aber auf und man sieht, dass er auf dem rechten Auge blind ist. Schnell geht sie wieder zu Caleb und die beiden reden darüber, dass sie von ihrem leiblichen Onkel, zumal er gar nicht weiß, dass sie auf dem Weg zu ihm ist, nicht zu viel erwarten soll. Miranda entscheidet deshalb lieber zurück nach Hause zu fahren. Als sie aussteigen möchte, steigt aber auch gerade der gruselige Mann aus, der sie, bevor er endgültig aussteigt, noch einmal komisch ansieht. Deshalb geht sie zu Caleb zurück. Sie reden noch den Rest der Fahrt miteinander, trennen sich dann aber als sie ankommen und sie das Haus ihres Onkel sucht und Caleb nach Hanna, wobei sie sein Angebot ausschlägt, sie noch zu dem Haus zu begleiten. Das nächste Mal sieht man Miranda, wie sie gerade die Gruselvilla betritt und dann, wie sie Hanna aus der Telefonzelle befreit. Die beiden reden kurz miteinander und nachdem Hanna ihr soweit vertraut, dass sie nicht mehr glaubt, dass Miranda sie umbringen will, suchen die beiden gemeinsam den Ausweg. Dabei steckt Miranda einen Zettel ein, der auf einer Kommode liegt. Zu dem Zeitpunkt sieht man noch nicht was darauf steht. Ein weiteres Mal bleibt sie stehen, als sie in einen Raum mit zwei Särgen kommen. Man sieht eine kurze Rückblende von Miranda, als kleines Mädchen, wie sie bei den beiden Särgen steht und ihr Onkel zu ihr kommt. Als sie sich wieder zu Hanna umdreht, sind ihre Augen mit Tränen gefüllt und sie sagt, dass sie immer allen erzählt habe, dass sie nicht auf der Beerdigung ihrer Eltern war, um nicht darüber reden zu müssen und sie es so langsam selbst geglaubt hätte. Dazu fragt sie Hanna noch, warum ihr Onkel sie allein gelassen hatte. Hanna meint, dass es ihr leid tue und sie es nicht wisse. Die beiden gehen weiter und treffen draußen auf Caleb. Hanna will Caleb und Miranda die geheime Steintür zu dem Gang mit den Statuen zeigen, die Tür lässt sich aber weder öffnen noch sieht es so aus, als wäre sie da. Dabei entdeckt Miranda einen Grabstein, auf dem ihr Name und auch ein Foto von ihr zu sehen ist. Sie befasst sich aber nicht weiter damit. Jetzt sieht man zum ersten Mal den Zettel, den sie vorher eingesteckt hatte, darauf ist der gruselige Mann abgebildet. Hanna schlägt vor, dass es vielleicht der Bruder ihres Onkels sein könnte, Miranda wiederlegt dies allerdings, weil der Mann keine Verwandten hat. Hanna gibt es auf, die Tür öffnen zu wollen und sie treffen auf die anderen Mädchen. Am Ende sieht man, dass Hanna versucht Miranda davon zu überzeugen mit nach Rosewood zu kommen und bei ihr zu schlafen, damit sie nicht in die Villa zurück muss, die anscheinend ihrem Onkel gehört. Miranda meint aber, dass es schon in Ordnung wäre und verabschiedet sich von den beiden. Als Miranda schon auf dem Weg zum Haus ist, redet Hanna mit Caleb, sie zu begleiten und auf sie aufzupassen. Die beiden müssen über den Friedhof gehen und reden darüber, dass hier sehr viele Kinder begraben sind. Dann fragt Miranda welchen Nachnamen Caleb hätte, der daraufhin mit Rivers antwortet. Sie zeigt auf einen Grabstein auf dem Caleb mit einem Bild von ihm abgebildet ist. Ravenswood Sie stirbt in der ersten Folge der Serie, in Staffel Eins, und erscheint den anderen Vier fortan als Geist. Schlussendlich findet sie den "früheren" Caleb im Tod und findet endlich ihren ersehnten Frieden. Aussehen Miranda hat eine eher kleine Körperstatur. Sie trägt eine kinnlange Frisur, hat hellbraune Haare und braune Augen, ihre Haut ist leicht gebräunt. Persönlichkeit Zuerst wirkt sie etwas aufdringlich, man erkennt aber schnell, dass sie eigentlich nett ist und nur versucht zu kriegen, was sie möchte. Dazu ist sie noch etwas draufgängerisch. Zudem ist sie ein gefühlvoller Mensch. Caleb und Miranda lernen sich das erste Mal auf der Fahrt nach Ravenswood kennen. In Ravenswood finden sie dann auf dem Friedhof ihre Bilder und Namen auf Grabsteinen. Die beiden bleiben dort und wollen herausfinden was es damit auf sich hat. Als sie mit drei weiteren Jugendlichen in einem Auto auf einer Brücke fahren, geschieht ein Unfall und Miranda stirbt. Caleb kann jedoch ihren Geist sehen und die beiden haben weiterhin Kontakt. Auftritte Staffel Vier *Schöne neue Welt Ravenswood *Pilot *Death and the Maiden *Believe *The Devil Has a Face *Scared To Death *Revival *Home Is Where the Heart Is (Seriously Check the Floorboards) *I'll Sleep When I'm Dead *Along Came A Spider *My Haunted Heart Trivia Zitate Galerie Siehe auch Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Vier Charakter Kategorie:Nebencharakter Kategorie:Verstorben